Sinful Touch
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: In one stride his body was against mine. I was still afraid to touch him. A small oneshot for the New Year. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Sinful Touch**  
__If I hold you, will you break?_

I come to you with a one-shot for the New Year. A joyous occasion yet, possibly not a joyous story…? Keep reading to find out. And don't worry, all my other stories will be updated as well. Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Year!

FYI: It is a one-shot that continues another one of my stories

-II-

Situated in a comfortable computer chair, my eyes stared into the bright screen where little flashes popped up with various messages. One happened to catch my eye and almost made me laugh manically.

_'Happy New Year...'_

A Happy New Year it was indeed.

I spun my chair around and walked out of the room. The computer began to make my head hurt. It was either that or the incessant gnawing feeling I had in the back of my mind. I tried to repress it.

My soft, black sweater provided me with warmth as I sat against the cool window, frost had covered the glass. I leaned against the window and looked over at Domino. So small, so very small. Tiny buildings with little specks of light shone through the white rain. The scenery was worthy of a Hallmark card cover. Everything was so soft, so subtle. But there was a war raging within me. Everything spun around me and I kept losing my balance; no one was there to pick me up.

I tried to keep my violet eyes rock hard, but I knew they became softer with each painful memory. It shouldn't hurt me, I had become accustom to sorrow, but everything he did seemed to hurt me more then anything I've ever felt before…

I leaned my head back against the wall and stared out into the dark night. Everyone was out, having fun, and bringing in the New Year with friends. Duke wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't bring myself to; it was nights like these that made me remember him even more.

The first two years of marriage are said to be the hardest, but my entire marriage would always be an obstacle. Even now, the seventh year, Duke and I had no children, we were still close. I told him everything and he told me everything. But it was more of a friendship then anything else. I'd never find solace or peace with Duke. Only he had given me everything I had ever desired, and like everything else in life, I had to kill him too. All this around me, the house, the land, the money, the love…I was undeserving of it. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be with him, we were supposed to have that fairy tale ending that I thought ever existed. The fact that I was wallowing in a future with a man that didn't exist anymore made me snicker and cry at the same time. What was even funnier that even after death I continued to love him even more than I did when he was alive.

What a great man Seto Kaiba was, he continued to plague me in death…

I was there, with him, only to kill him. To create a relationship based on false pretences and then take his life for a cash prize. Money had meant so much to me before, materialistic wealth was the only thing that could never abandon me. That was my entire life.Before I met Seto Kaiba, status, wealth, and lies had befriended me. To be someone, who had power based all on deceit and trickery- that was my life. I was a lie in myself, and then that blue-eyed bastard came into my life. Everything changed.

I got up and grabbed my black coat. The cold hit me all at once but it was soon replaced with calming snowflakes. I walked towards the empty streets of downtown Domino, everything was so much quieter and serene. I went to Domino Park and sat down on the wooden bench, a chill ran up my back as I looked at the eerie atmosphere. Trees were stripped naked except for the thin lawyer of snow, a single lamppost shone through the darkness over a small bridge, the water beneath had frozen over a while back- it was thick ice, but it could still break. I rested my head against the backboard of the bench and closed my eyes. A gust of cool wind hit me, my hair swooped over my face, I brought my hand up to move my hair away, but someone beat me to it.

I cowered away from his aloof touch, I didn't want to know who had stroked my face at first, but curiosity got the better of me.

_No._

There was only one person I had known in my life there held such piercing sapphire eyes.

"Seto Kaiba…"

My voice was soft, barely a whisper, I could hardly hear myself. I moved away, afraid if my hand touched him he would leave. He stared at me with that unforgettable smirk as he stood up to stop me.

"It was usually I who recoiled at your touch…"

The sound of his voice drew me deeper into my hallucination.

It was still that deep, edgy voice that made me shiver in desire. But it couldn't be him. But it seemed all too real…

"Rei…"

In one stride his body was against mine.

I was still afraid to touch him.

"You weren't this hesitant before," his breath provided warmth against my cool neck. His arm wrapped around my wait and his other hand swept through my hair. My face was against his cool overcoat, but my hands still hadn't moved.

"Rei…"

Tears filled my eyes. I couldn't touch him. He'd leave again… I shook my head but I couldn't stare him in the eye. He brought his hand to my chin and lifted my head. His eyes were softer now, his smile look serene. Shakily, I brought my hand to his face and stopped in mid air. Slowly, my pale hand caressed his cold, ashen face.

"How…?"

My voice trembled as I let myself fall into his solacing embrace. I let myself cry the tears I had wanted to since the day I married Duke. He pushed me closer to him and held me tightly.

"Does marriage make everyone so weak? What happened to that sharp tongue of yours?" He jokingly asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled. I brought one hand against his cheek and pushed his lips against mine. A rush of longing ran through me as I moved harmoniously with his lips. It didn't seem like years had passed since we first kissed, it seemed like ages. His foreign touch quickly became acquainted with my body once more.

"Sharp enough for you?" I teasingly retorted.

He releasedthe breath that he had been holding in and smirked at me. "I still stand by what I said. Marriage has made you soft."

I swiftly stepped away from him.

_Duke._

I couldn't do this. But what was I doing? This was a hallucination, but it all seemed so real. Did I really miss him so much that my mind plagued me with images of him that didn't exist? Was I so in love that I had to lie to myself to give myself consolation? Or was I just crazy?

He took one step forward.

I took one step back.

Our footprints had tainted the untouched snow.

"Just…once more."

He wasn't asking.

I saw him approaching but I couldn't move. Maybe I didn't want to move.

His arms swept around me and before I knew it his lips had conquered mine. Everything happened so fast. It was like a drug, unknowing and elated fun at first, but then you were left with a bitter and painful after affect.

Passion and yearn consumed me but I didn't care. Everything I needed, he had in his lips.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the bench once more. I shot up and looked around, everything was the same. The same gust of wind blew past me, pushing my hair over me, but this time only I pushed it back. There were only my footsteps in the snow, not a single soul but I had disturbed the sanctity of the park.

I twirled around, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I wasn't alone, and what even shook me the most was that there was a warm sensation still residing on my lips. I brought my fingers to my lips and brushed them across, passion still lingered but I knew this emptiness was making me go insane.

I put my arms around myself and began to walk out of the park, but further away from home, I didn't want to go back yet. There was one more place I needed to go.

-II-

"_Kaiba…" she slowly advanced towards him, her hands out trying to touch him._

"_You worry too much darling," he said, pulling her back and kissing her gently upon her neck._

_She furiously pushed him away. "Why are you doing to him? Tell me!" She demanded, falling onto the floor beside him, her clothes becoming drenched in his blood._

"_Well…" he began. "We still have a deal," he dropped a pistol into her lap._

"_But…"_

"_C'mon Rei, Seto Kaiba won't do anything for you, instead he'll just use you and throw you away. That's what rich and conceited people like him do."_

_His face was bruised but no tears came to his eyes. Those sapphire eyes, so deep like the ocean, suffering came to those who managed to reach the bottom. His white shirt was torn and filthy, his body limp as he attempted to raise his head to look up at her._

"_Rei…" his voice was rough and scratchy._

_She hastily moved back, away from him. Her hand shakily rose to point the weapon at the heart of the man she loved._

"_Pull the trigger," Katsuo cooed._

_**He doesn't love me…**_

"_End his pain…"_

_**Then who will end mine?**_

"_Kill the filthy bastard!"_

_**I meant nothing to him…**_

"_Fire!"_

_Her finger slid over the cool metal; gunshot roared throughout the room, the stench of gunpowder overwhelmed her senses as she watched his limp body collapsed to the cold ground. Everything moved so slowly, she dropped the gun and fell to the ground._

_**What have I done?**_

A naïve, reckless, 18-year old had killed Seto Kaiba that night. I had to take away everything I had and then go on pretending to be with Duke- so many wrongs had been committed just because of my assumptions of him not loving me…

I stood before his tombstone, no one would ever let this stone fade, it was still as bright as the day it went up at his funeral. Mokuba made it perfect for him, a statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon stood over a stone, engraved was his name and a small quote that still didn't make sense to me.

_It can never be how you want._

A man who had everything, and after his death would leave a quote like that baffled everyone. Reporters and journalists all continued to ask the young, remaining Kaiba about it but he would give that cold stare that was already familiar by all and walk away. I thought about asking him as well. But there was no point of resurrecting memories he'd rather keep buried.

A layer of snow covered the cold, stone sculpture, all around were flowers from women, who even now, continued to adore him. I bent down before his grave and put my hands to my neck, removing the only entity I had from him, a silver, heart shaped pendent, embedded with black sapphires. Taking one gloved hand dug a small hole near the corner of his grave, the necklace gently fell in and I covered it up again. I didn't deserve to keep anything that belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"I thought you'd be here," he smiled as he bent down beside me.

"Yeah…" I replied, not taking my eyes of his tombstone.

"Are you ok?" Duke asked, putting his arms around me.

I nodded as I went deeper into his embrace. I sighed. I should stop living in the past. What's gone is gone and I can't change it. Everything happens for a reason, and when I don't want to, I have to go along with it. Not everything can be the way I want it to be. I should be happy for everything I have and leave it at that.

"Lets go home," I whispered, looking away from the grey stone and into Duke's black leather coat.

He slowly helped me up and led me out of the dark graveyard.

Silently, we walked out. His eyes looked off at the full moon as he pulled me closer to him.

"Anything that ever happens, you know that I'll always love you," Duke said, his emerald eyes looking deeply into mine.

I nodded and pulled his body closer to mine. "Me too," I whispered.

This was everything I needed.

Someone who wouldn't shatter under my touch.


End file.
